Off On A Bad Foot
by Mistress Duck
Summary: Well getting Flowey water for the night something scares Frisk enough to cut her foot. After a rough night she feels the need to lean on Sans to help with the thing that scared her the night before. A 2:19 AM Fic! YES!
"Frisk? You've been... Quite as of lately... Are you okay?" Flowey asked from his spot on Frisk's desk. The small girl looked up from her homework before turning her head to look at her flower brother. "Not that I care of anything!" he added in with a yell. Frisk just gave him one of her sweet smiles as she moved to sit on the side of her bed. "I just have noticed you have been quite... Are you maybe..." Flowey looked away for a moment before turning back to his sister with a crazed smile. "Getting tired of this timeline!?" he quizzed. Frisk just simply shook her head as she got to her feet. Flowey's smile fell at the shake of Frisk's head, he just simply gave her an eye roll in return.

"It's not that Flowey." Frisk said as she got to her feet. "It's just that... Everyone seems so happy... That is excluding Sans." Frisk admitted with a sad smile. Taking a seat at her desk she leaned on her elbows to get a better look at her flower brother. The flower before her gave his head a slight tilt before leaving out a small huff. "Mother got back with Asgore, Alphys has Undyne, and Papyrus got together with Mettaton... However Sans... He doesn't have anyone like they do..." Frisk said as she closed her eyes. Flowey left out an irritated sigh at her compassion, he was thankful he lacked that at least. "As of lately it seems like he hasn't been as happy as he use to be... He seemed much happier when we were still in the underground... I feel like it's my fault he's so unhappy." Frisk added in as she let her arms fall onto the desk with a soft thump, her head fallowed soon after. "Papyrus was talking with mother yesterday about his nightmares... What if, he's getting the same ones as me? What if he see's Chara killing him, like you?" Frisk asked looking up to her brother.

"Don't worry to much about him, he's always been pretty messed up." Flowey stated as he crossed his leaves. Frisk lifted her head off her arms before giving him a small forced smile. "He's always been a smelly trash bag, he always will be." he added in just to make Frisk feel a tiny bit better. Sure enough it worked. A true smile pulled at the girls lips as she laughed at his comment. He had such a foul sense of humor, unlike Sans who used bad puns. Frisk calmed her small giggles as she moved to stand up from her desk, taking with her the glass beside her brother. "Are you going to bring me water!?" Flowey asked with excitement. Frisk nodded her head before turning and crossing her floor to her door. As she opened the wooden object she could hear voices from down the hall coming from her goat parents. She slowly crossed the hall before walking into the rather large bathroom and shutting the door.

"As the door shut behind her Frisk left out a stressed sigh. She was really banging herself up about this whole Sans thing. Maybe it wasn't her place but she couldn't help but think about it, after all it was her fault for the reset in the first place. Shaking her head Frisk started to fill the glass up with water, making sure it was ice cold first. Taking a deep breath she looked over to the door she had just came from. Sure enough there she was, despite everything she had gone through in the underground and the many years above ground, it was still her. She had grown up since her time in the underground but still didn't look her age. People always thought she was under 18 seeing as she was so small, Oh how they were wrong. Looking back at the glass she turned off the water and turned back to walk out of the bathroom, as she did so however she came face to face with Chara.

"Chara?" Frisk gasped as the cup slipped from her hand. The glass smashed against the hard floor and scattered along with the water. Frisk could only stand there staring at her reflection without blinking, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Chara... How, did you?" Frisk asked trying to get the question out. She was afraid to blink, thinking that Chara would vanish before she reopened her eyes. She just really couldn't believe this was really happening right now.

"Did you miss me Frisk?" Chara asked as she wiped some black tears from her cheeks. Frisk felt her heart pound against her chest as she watched the girl before her. "Don't tell me you forgot about me. You left me trapped in this damned, black abyss I call a prison!" Chara cried out. Her red eyes were filled with sadness yet her twisted smile never faltered. "You... You really forgot about me... Didn't you?" Chara asked as more black tears slid down her cheeks. "You left me here to rot away, well you went on with your pathetic life! I've been stuck in this damned place just watching you live a happy life in that damned place! Yet no one remembers me! What about me! What about Chara!" Chara cried out as she smashed her fists against the glass of the mirror. The more upset she became the darker the world around Frisk started becoming.

"Chara..." Frisk said in a soft voice while taking a step to where her double was. Chara looked up with such a pitiful expression that Frisk felt her heart break. She reached out for Frisk and Frisk slowly lifted her hand up to reach out for her. As Frisk took another step however she felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg. She closed her eyes in pain before remembering Chara. She forced them back open but only seen herself in the mirror, not a single trace of Chara was there. Now looking down the girl realized what she had done. The red color that started to color the floor put her into a panic and her mind started to race. What was she to do now?

"Frisk!?" Toriel called out as she pushed open the door. "I heard a glass break! Are you alright!?" she asked before looking to the floor. Her face twisted into fear and worry before she held out her hands to her child. Frisk slowly made her way close enough to her mother before she was picked up off the dangerous floor. Blood dripped form her foot rather fast, so they both knew it was a pretty bad cut. Toriel did not waist a second of her time as she rushed Frisk to the kitchen.

"Tori is Frisk okay?" Asgore asked as he walked out of the room. Looking down at the blood drops he followed her to the kitchen. Toriel sat Frisk on the counter and slowly put her foot into the sink before taking a look at it. "You're bleeding? Frisk what did you do?" he asked rushing over to his child. Toriel started some warm water and Frisk flinched at the contact, her brain now catching up with what was going on. The pain became to much and tears started to just flow from the girls eyes. Asgore took hold of her and she sobbed into his chest as Toriel made sure the cut wasn't to bad. At a moment like this no one would have guessed she was 18, she looked like she was 10 again. Her foot thumped in pain and her crying was causing her parents so much distress. Asgore slowly started petting her head as Toriel went to attend her child's bleeding foot.

"How on earth?" Toriel could only ask in her still shocked state. Frisk had never been one to get cuts like this before, just some small scrapes. As her mother pulled out the glass that was stuck in her child's foot and Frisk winced in pain. She shoved her face farther into her monster fathers chest as her body shook with sobs. Just wanting to be held for like a child while her mother slowly fixed up her foot, thankfully the wound wasn't to deep. As Toriel finished tying the bandage she moved Frisk's foot so that it wouldn't fall back into the now dirty sink. It took a few moments and some silence but Frisk finally pulled her face away from Asgore's now wet chest before she started rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Frisk said with a sniffle. Asgore stopped her before softly dying her tears with his sleeve. "I was getting Flowey some water and it just slipped from my hand." she said trying to stop her hiccups. Toriel handed her a paper towel so she could blow her nose before going on. "I'm so sorry." she hiccuped again. Toriel just gave her that same mother like smile before pulling her into a warm hug.

"Don't be sorry. Silly things like this happen all the time. I'm just happy you're alright. It could have been worse." Toriel said with a small chuckle. She just wanted Frisk to smile like all the times before. She wanted to just take away all the pain in her child's life, but sadly she couldn't. "Now, you will need to stay off that for a few days. On Monday we will take you in to get it looked at alright?" she asked petting her child's head. Frisk slowly nodded as she finally started to settle down.

"Tori, take Frisk to her room. I'll take care of cleaning up." Asgore smiled. Toriel nodded slowly before picking up her daughter and slowly making her way back to her room. As she walked into Frisk's room however she noticed Flowey laying on the floor near the desk, like he had given up on the world.

"I was just trying to get to Frisk! Okay! I fell and I can't freaking get up!" he yelled out as he rolled his pot back and forth. Toriel giggled before softly setting Frisk on her bed. Turning around she picked her son off the floor and set him back on the desk. "It's not like I was worried or anything! It was just when I heard the glass break I fell!" he yelled glaring at Frisk. Frisk slowly bowed her head to her brother before Toriel stopped the flowers yelling.

"Calm down now Asriel." Toriel smiled as she took turned to take the work off Frisk's bed. "For now work can wait. You need rest." she said setting the neat pile of papers near Flowey. The plant looked at the work before turning his gaze over to his mother and sister. "Frisk, please take it easy. I fear you're working yourself to hard." Toriel voiced as she kissed Frisk's head. The girl before her slowly nodded her head as her mother pulled the covers over her. Toriel turned around and softly kissed Flowey on the head before turning off the light and leaving the room. Flowey's eyes went to Frisk right after and looked her over. Frisk just laid in her bed looking out the window to the moon.

"What happened in there? I know you and you are far from clumsy." Flowey stated with slight worry in his voice. Frisk slowly turned to him and gave a soft smile before leaving out a sigh. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" he asked once again, waiting for her to answer him. "Fine you don't have to tell me. I'm going to bed." he snapped as he turned away from her. Frisk's eyes just slowly went back to the window and her ears picked up the sound of the broom. There were a few muffled voices but it just made her feel safer. Closing her eyes it wasn't long before she fell asleep. She was hoping that for just tonight the nightmares wouldn't plague her mind.

Frisk rolled onto her side as both the sun and pain pulled her from her sleep. Sitting up slowly she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking over to Flowey. Sure enough the flower was still sleeping soundly. He wasn't much of a morning person anyway. Closing the curtains so that the sun wouldn't wake up her brother she slowly slipped out of her bed. The floor pushed against her thumping foot and she left out a small whine in pain before slowly limping to the door. Walking across the hall she entered the bathroom and did what she always did in the morning. Walking back into the hall she was met by Asgore, he gave her a worried smile before holding out his arm to her. Taking hold of it he slowly led her down the hall and to the living room. What would be the point in being shut in her room all day? Sitting down on the couch Asgore went to get a cup of water ready for Flowey when he decided to make his way out of Frisk's room.

"How is your foot?" Asgore asked looking the blood soaked bandage over. Frisk gave a pained smile to answer the older monsters question. Nodding his head he went to retrieve some pain killers from the bathroom. Frisk left out a sigh before turning on the TV and leaning back on the couch. Asgore walked back a few seconds later and handed her a small glass of orange juice, before handing over her pills. Frisk took them right away and set the cold drink on the side table as she tried to keep her mind off the thumping body part.

"Oh good morning!" Toriel called out as she walked into the living room. Frisk smiled to her and right away she was at her daughters side. Asgore had came back with new bandages and Toriel went to work on making the process as painless as she could. Now able to see the large cut on the bottom of Frisk's foot. She shook her head before spraying something on the wound. Frisk gasped in pain before biting down on her cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she cried out in pain. Toriel gave her a worried look before slowly starting to wrap the cut up again. "Dang that really hurts!" she cried out again as her good foot stomped on the floor a bit. Toriel was fast with helping her daughter feel at least a tiny bit better. Making her move so that her foot was off the ground and raised was one of the few things she could do at the moment.

As time went on she got a few questions on how she was feeling. Flowey woke up a few hours later and made his way out of Frisks room before he was picked up by Asgore. He was watered right away and set on the kitchen table so he could eat some thing as well. Frisk felt like a lump just sitting on the couch not able to do anything. She was use to doing chores, running back and forth between rooms, taking care of her brother. Yet she was couch bound, and couldn't do anything about it. There was a knock on the door and before Frisk could even twitch Toriel had her pushed back onto the couch with that same don't you move look she had last night. Frisk nodded slowly with an awkward smile before she gave up. Toriel got the door and Frisk was greeted by none other then Papyrus' amazing voice.

"Greetings everyone! I the great papyrus have arrived! Ah! Human! What have you done to your foot!?" Papyrus called out as he ran over to Frisk. Frisk gave him a soft smile as she moved to the side a bit to make room for Sans. She knew where Papyrus was, Sans was close behind.

"Well you see Papyrus, I was getting water for Flowey last night when the cup slipped form my hands. I ended up stepping on the glass." Frisk said as she looked up to the tall skeleton.

"Ah I see!" Papyrus called out as he looked at the wrapped up foot. "Does it hurt?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Sans walked in at that moment and walked over questioning why his brother was so into Frisk's foot. That was till he noticed the wrapped up body part. Looking at Frisk slightly confused Papyrus informed him. "The human hurt her foot! She had a fight with glass!" he called out. Sans chuckled before plopping down the couch next to Frisk.

"Ah I see. Then the glass must have had a sharp tongue, huh?" Sans asked looking at Frisk. Frisk laughed at his bad pun and Papyrus tossed his hands up in the air before walking into the kitchen. He tried to escape the bad puns he hated so much. "I guess you didn't get off on a good foot huh?" he asked elbowing Frisk softly. The girl beside him started to laugh her foot even going farther up in the air as she laughed.

"Sans stop please!" Frisk cried out as she wiped some tears from her face. Sans left out a short chuckle before he pulled her closer to him, letting her relax on his rather soft hoodie.

"I would but my funny bone won't let me." Sans stated as he pointed to his funny bone. Frisk laughed more at the horrible joke, she did have a weak spot for them, Just like Toriel did. "Alright I'll stop, I'll put my foot down." Sans chuckled.

"Good because I can't." Frisk giggled as she pushed on his chest softy. Sans laughed at her as he pulled her closer to his body, smothering her in his hoodie. Frisk couldn't help but laugh into his fluffy hoodie.

"Ah Frisk I missed ya." Sans said letting her go. Frisk sat back and sent him one of her bright smiles.

"I missed you too Sans." She chimed from her spot. She looked down for a moment before lifting her eyes to meet the dark holes in his head. "Sans... Last night... Something happened... It's what freaked me out." Frisk said softly as to make sure no one else heard. Sans raised his non existent eyebrow before waiting for her to go on. "I went into the bathroom just to take a short breather but after turning around Chara was... She was in the mirror... I dropped my glass with out knowing and she... She started crying... She didn't want me to forget about her..." Frisk said softly. Sans left out a sigh at the girls name. Oh how he wished for her to just be gone from their minds by now.

"Listen Frisk. Chara is gone now. You're alright. What ever you saw last night must have been her last chance to try to get you to reset." Sans stated as he gave her head a soft pat. Frisk nodded her head slowly before snuggling into the skeletons hold. She just wanted all this to stop, she knew the nightmares drove Sans insane but now she was going after Frisk well she was awake. "She can't hurt you. She just had to pick a bad time to pull that crap." Sans hissed into Frisk's shoulder.

"Thanks Sans." Frisk smiled as she slowly pulled away. "About your nightmares..." Frisk said softly. Sans stopped her then and there.

"Mine can't hurt me. Your's can." he laughed pointing to her foot. Frisk's face turned a dark shade of red before she realized something.

"Sans? Can you walk me to the bathroom?" she asked going bright red. Sans laughed before he got to his feet. Holding out his hand she took it before getting up. Stumbling into his hold. Sans held her for a moment as she regained her footing. Making sure that she didn't put to much pressure on her hurt foot. "Thanks." She muttered limping down the hall well holding onto Sans. The skeleton did do his job in keeping her off her hurt foot that was for sure. As they got to the bathroom Sans stopped out side the door. Frisk went in and Sans waited outside. Worry starting to show it's ugly face as he thought about her being targeted by Chara again.

"You okay in there?" Sans asked just to check on her. Frisk gave a hum before a small yes sounded from the room. After a flush and some running water the girl came out of the bathroom. Sans pulled her to his side again before walking with her down the hall again. Frisk slowed down before thinking back to her homework.

"Can we get my homework?" she asked looking over to her room. Sans nodded and helped her to her room and over to the desk. As she stopped she noticed the work had been finished. She didn't remember finishing it all last night but sure enough there it was. All finished on her desk like she did it in her sleep. "Ah? But I know for a fact I didn't finish it..." She said flipping page after page. "Maybe... Flowey did it..." She said with a smile. Sans chuckled at the thought of the flower staying up just to do Frisk's work.

"Awe he cares about you." Sans laughed. Frisk giggled and looked back to Sans with a sorry look. "Hey don't worry about it. You were worried. It's not a wasted trip, after all there is a bed here and I am wiped!" Sans stated. Frisk laughed at Sans lazy attitude but oh how she loved it. Walking over to the bed Sans made sure Frisk was comfy before he even climbed on the soft object. It was much softer then his own bed. Oh how her parents were good to her.

"This feels much better." Frisk muttered into her pillow. Sans laughed as he rolled onto his side making sure he wasn't going to hit her foot at all. "Thanks Sans." Frisk said as she snuggled up to him. Sans left out a hum as he held her already falling asleep. Frisk smiled as she noticed his tired state and slowly moved up to kiss him before snuggling up to him once more and falling asleep. She missed Sans turn blue and hide his face in the pillow under his head. Oh how he hated when she made his soul do flips like that, yet he loved her any way.


End file.
